What's in a Name?
by Anakin T Skywalker
Summary: Feeling misunderstood, tenyearold Anakin tells the story of his name from his own point of view. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! It is the other way around! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My first name is Anakin. My mom picked that name out for me when I was born. She usually called me Ani, though. I like my name because mom picked it out and that makes it special.

My last name is Skywalker. I got that one from my mom, too, but she didn't pick it; she already had it and couldn't change it. I still like it, though, because I love flying, and flying is kind of like walking in the sky – well, maybe more like running in the sky.

My mom didn't give me my middle name, though; Master Obi-wan did that.

It took almost a year of training me for him to come up with it, but now he says it all the time.

It all started right after I became Obi-wan's Padawan. The day after, actually. I went into the refresher – I swear, I didn't know it was the girls! It was only my second day, and the Temple's really big! Anyway, a little girl Padawan or somebody saw me in there and she screamed. I don't know why she had to scream so loud; I was just washing my hands! She screamed so loud that I ran away down the hall and I ran into somebody else. I didn't know you weren't supposed to run in the halls, either.

Master Obi-wan talked to me for a very long time about Jedi being aware of their surroundings. He said it was only five minutes, but I'm sure it was more like five hours.

At night, I got in trouble again. I couldn't sleep so I got up and went for a walk. I didn't know that some Jedi Masters wake up when you walk past their doors. Sleepy Jedi Masters are very cranky.

I got in trouble for something almost every day. And night. It really wasn't my fault, though! Like the time I tried to levitate my glass of milk. I thought I could do it! It worked just fine when I did it with blocks! And I didn't jump in the fountain, I just couldn't balance on the edge as well as I though I could. Also, I didn't know how deep it was, so I didn't think that if I did fall in, Master would have to come and save me from drowning. And nobody told me it was against the rules to have pillow fights with other Padawans in the halls late at night. Well, okay, I sort of knew that it might be, but I didn't know for sure the first time.

I did mean to punch that one kid in the nose, though. He said I must not have cared about my mother very much if I left her to come here. Master says I cared too much about him saying that..

But I didn't mean for the droid I fixed to go and trip Master Windu. I guess I didn't fix it as much as I thought. And neither Master Windu or Master Obi-wan liked it when I told Master Windu he should be more aware of his surroundings.

It's true, I did tape the clear plastic over the Council chamber's door. But it was someone else's idea; I was just the only one brave enough to do it.

Anyway, one day the Jedi Council asked my Master to come talk to them and not bring me. He told me to be good wile he was gone, to only be in class except at lunch time. I told him I would stay out of trouble, but I don't think he believed me.

I really did try, though. Things just kept turning out bad. I really did try to meditate in meditation class, but it got too bright and I got scared. I don't know what happened, but I think I started yelling or something. They don't like it when you do that when you're supposed to be meditating.

Then I was bored in Jedi history. I mean, who wants to hear about a bunch of dead guys? I promise, though, I was only trying to levitate the marker for the board for fun – I didn't mean to tear the whole thing off the wall!

Then at lunch time, they had prisht fruit, and they didn't take all the seeds out and I sort of started a seed-spitting contest without really meaning to – it just happened.

Then, in lightsaber training, that one kid who I punched the other time was my partner for velocities, and he kept cheating and saying I lost. I kept getting madder and madder until I accidentally smacked him across the face. The Masters didn't like that, either. They told me to wait in my room for Master Obi-wan. I decided to work on another droid, but I didn't get very far because I knew my Master would be mad at me for not staying out of trouble. When he came in, he scared me, and I knocked a lot of stuff off my workbench and it fell on the floor and made a big mess and lots of noise.

I told Master Obi-wan that I tried to stay out of trouble, but he looked at me and said,

"Anakin, trouble is your middle name."

So I guess that's what it is.


End file.
